His Bellatrix
by GryffindorTom
Summary: James Potter is one of the Dark Lords Inner Circle Death Eaters. With his wife Bellatrix and his son Harry, they have a battle against the light, a battle in Hogsmeade, a battle in which someone on the Dark Lords side dies…


**His Bellatrix** – Rating **M**

Summary – **_James Potter_ is one of the Dark Lords Inner Circle Death Eaters. With his wife _Bellatrix_ and his son _Harry_ , they have a battle against the light, a battle in ****Hogsmeade, a battle in which someone on the Dark Lords side dies…**

Pairings – **James/Bellatrix, Harry/Daphne**

Warnings – **AU.** **DeathEater!James, Dark!Harry** **. Contains swearing and violence from the outset. Contains** **at least one character death mentioned… Andromeda never married Ted Tonks.**

Challenge – **Crazy Random Pairings Challenge (James/Bellatrix)**

- **His Bellatrix** -

 **Behind the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade Village, Scotland**

 **14** **th** **June 1997**

' _Fucking Mudbloods, infecting our world with their Muggle ways'_ James Potter, one of the Dark Lords Inner Circle Death Eaters thought, watching the students from Hogwarts coming into Hogsmeade Village for their monthly visit.

He was watching out for the Sixth Year students from Slytherin, the same house that his wife, Bellatrix (Lestrange) graduated from, to arrive on the road to Hogsmeade. He knew that the Slytherins, led by his son, Harry James Potter, and Harry's betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, daughter of fellow Death Eater, Cygnus and Andromeda Greengrass, following his son.

James looked at the woman who he, despite the constant attempts by Lily Evans to use Love Potion on him so she could marry him, was lucky to have married, the one who he called 'his Bellatrix', and smiled. Checking his Disillusion charms, he signalled to his wife and the Greengrass couple that they were ready.

Eventually the students arrived in to the village and, following the signals from James to the remainder of the assembled Death Eater corps, spell fire rained on the students.

James saw his son and future daughter-in-law run towards his position, hand in hand, Harry carrying a 10¾" vine and dragon heartstring wand in his hand. Looking at his father, he smiled.

"Hello father." Harry said, coming up behind James. He handed the dragon heartstring wand to his father "Need a spare wand?"

"If you want to fight, go ahead. Your mother would Crucio me if I didn't allow it." James said with a smile. "Where did you get that wand?"

"Harry and I killed that Mudblood Granger Lord Potter." Daphne said. "She had overheard Draco and Pansy talking about today's operation."

"What Daphne means is that she…accidentally…got eaten by Fluffy." Harry said, creating a small hole in his Occumancy shields for his mother to watch the scene.

"You have taste son in your ways of getting rid of Mudbloods." Bellatrix said. "I noticed that you let Draco play with her."

"Only thing Mudbloods are good for." Daphne said, laughing. She watched as her betrothed cast a cutting curse at the self-proclaimed 'Prince of Gryffindor', Ronald Weasley, along with his sister, Ginevra.

"Yeah, I know Draco is like Uncle Lucius," Harry said. "Using Mudbloods for sport. I, however am committed to Daphne forever."

"Good call Harry." Daphne said, kissing her betrothed on the cheek. "Anyway, lets exterminate a few more Mudbloods."

The quartet, along with their compatriots in the Death Eater corps, fought the 'light forces' of the Order of the Phoenix, who had arrived as soon as the 'Battle of Hogsmeade' was announced at the school, but for James, it would be the final battle for the person who died, his wife, his love, his Bellatrix.

- **His Bellatrix** -

 **Disclaimer**

This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID -** **161**

 **Publish Date -** **24/09/2016**


End file.
